(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a method for a transmission quality, and particularly to the method for detecting the transmission quality between two electronic apparatus.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Recently, the wireless network is used more and more commonly due to maturely-developed wireless technology. In the beginning, the wireless technology is applied to an information technology (IT) apparatus. Through the IT apparatus, a wireless LAN card and a wireless base station, a user is able to connect to the internet and obtain the needed information.
Flourishing development of the wireless network enables people to obtain the information anywhere and anytime without limitations. The application of wireless network is diversified and full of originality. The wireless network is able to be applied to any aspect of people's lives and also enrich them. Moreover, devices with wireless audio/video function are invented successively in the recent years. As a result, more wireless apparatuses, such as a media gateway, a personal media player (PMP), a personal digital assistant (PDA) and a smart phone, are developed as well.
In a general wireless media device, the transmission speed has to attain a specific value, such as 4 Mbps, to display the real-time video/audio data smoothly. However, the transmission of video/audio data are often interfered, and the data error rate is increased. As a result, the data need to be resent, or more error-correcting codes need to be added. Therefore, the transmission speed is not able to attain the specific value. As to general data, the wireless electronic device can still receive the correct data when the data transmission is interfered. However, as to the audio/video data, when the transmission speed does not attain the specific value, some frames are not transmitted immediately and then are discarded by the decoder. As a result, the image is delayed or even interrupted.